DAUNTLESS HIGH OVERCOMING BULLIES
by Divergentxox61102
Summary: Ok! Is story is about Tris meeting Four and they over come Eric the bully and are seen as the schools rebels :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, My upside down life :( **

**Dream!**

I'm on the edge of a cliff, a bit to close... I start to back up when I hit something or more like .He's laughing, the eyes that glare at me are on full of hate and pain! I hate that boy!He pushed me forward, I'm trying to keep my balance but I failed and before I know it I'm failing to a bed on nails under me!

'AHHHHH!' I wake up screaming. I calm down, not wanting Caleb to run in, again... I hear my phone beep! Startled, i check it to see who's texting me now.

Peter-(1)-hi loser ㈶1

Will-(2)- rise and shine ️

Eric-(1)- can't wait to mess with you, stiff!

Christiana-(2)-Can't wait to see you, feels like forever!㈳4

Edward-(1)- your ugly and I'm being nice today㈵9

Drew-(1)-Don't cry today for ill only make life harder for ㈷7

I let out a sigh from all the nasty comments but reply to Will and Christiana with a simple hia and ikr!

I jump off bed and run to my cold bathroom to freshen up before I can get full ready for school.I walk in with a towel pressed to my face and shuffle through my closet for something cute and warm to where.I find a lovely grey jumble with purple diamonds on it and my black leggings with red love hearts, plus to finish of the look my purple high top converses. I go to my variety and put lose girls in my hair that flows around me but I add two black bows on either side and a dap of make up do i don't look like a 12 year old...Forgetting about what I just thought i grab my bag that I made last nice and run downstairs i check my phone to see the time.8:39! I need to be there at 8:50! I grab a apple and juice box and run to my red Mercedes-Benz.

Caleb's Audi has already disappeared as usual do I just sigh and drive to my high school,dauntless high,one i get there i park where I always do and jump out locking my car. I shuffle throw my pocket and pill out my earplugs and play my favourite song Monster (call a doctor) i start to twirl and dance when I hit something! THUD!

'Ouch!' I yell. I look up hoping to see a tree but I see two dark blue eyes and i slowly get lost in a midnight blue sky drifting asleep... 'Are you alright, oh man I'm sorry, I didn't see you!' The boys says. Come back to reality and say 'no need I bumped into you coz i busting some moves you know...' I say then realise i sound like a div.

He starts to laugh and hold a hand up to help me up. I take it and a jolt of electric shoots threw me . 'Oh crud, I forgot, I'm Four. Nice to meet you...' Four says smiling

'Oh I'm Tris, nice to meet you too! I say mimicking this face

I check the time again. .LORD. ITS 8:55. WHERE GONNA BE LATE! And with that I'm grab this wrist and pull him to the school building. As where running i ask him 'What lesson do you have!'

'English'Four replies

'Same' I literally yell, i run to the English block and push myself throw the door letting go of Four. 'SORRY MISS I FELL!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, My upside down life :(

'SORRY MISS I FEEL!' I scream as I run to my seat right at the back. Everyone glares at me and I just stand up tall and ignore them. Four trails after me and all the girls literally drool over him! I snigger once I get to my seat and I look at Four, who is sitting next to me?

'Ok, Miss Prior, I know your the not do clever one out of you and your brother but please just listen!' Miss Linking practically yells at me

'No promises!' I say laughing under my breathe then covering it up with a cough.

She keeps blabbing like blah blah blah this and blah blah blah that! Soon I'm just doodling on the table when. 'Ok Beatrice..' She says before I cut her off

'Tris'i say harshly

'Ok Tris, what did I just say' Mrs Linking asks

'I KNOW THIS. UMMMM YOU SAID. Ok Beatrice..' I say proudly. Four laughs next to me and so do some others. Mrs Linking just rolls her eyes and then the bell goes of!yay!

I grab my bag as I never really go any of my things out and start to leave when I feel Four nudge me and says 'what do you have, now?'

'Music, my favourite class!' I say smiling

'Me too!' Then we walk to class together. Tori is teaching us and as soon as I see her i pull her in for a quick embrace! She smiles and tell me and Four to go sit while the others come like Christiana and Will! Seconds later they both run in and sit in front of me and Four.

'Wow, did Tris make a friend!' Christiana says wiggling her eyebrows. 'Yes I made a friend this is Four, He's gonna hang with us no matter what you say!' I say harshly but also blabs on about some shooting game and Four sound super interested. 'Right class! This semester i want you to go in a group and make a song that you will compete with against the rest of the class! The winners will preformed at our school for charity and get $500! But groups no larger than 5 please.

Hey what about me, Christiana, Will and Four become a band? I start thinking but it seems that Four read my mind and tell 'his' ideas to us. We all dig it and I jump up to sign our names on the band board! I come to sit back down when I feel someone pull on me then another 'WE WANT TRIS!' They both yell. I start yelling 'GET OF MR YOU BITCHES!' And they do then i continue 'I'm already in a band now piss off!'

I walk back to my friends and start to moan my face in the table. Will starts to mimic what I said in a really gay voice then I get annoyed and say ' you don't need to act gay Will coz you already are!'

'Jeez Tris just tryna lighten the mood...but I guess your just to hard to crack!' Will shoots back

'Sorry but you know I'm claustrophobic and I didn't like all those people around me.' I say doing puppy eyes

'Ya ok your forgiven!'

Class ends and we all rush to lunch i see kinda looking lost do i grasp his hand and I feel electricity again! I pull him on out usual lunch table and introduce him to Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, My upside down life :(

'Umm, Tris we already know him! Zeke says chuckling

'Ok, hahaha, i didn't know him so i just ... I'm getting dauntless cake!' I say walking away feeling embarrassed. I can hear them laugh as I walk away... I'm glaring at a piece of dauntless cake and i grab it! Suddenly I feel someone grab my elbow and push me in a corner! I drop my cake and forgetting about my safely i try and grab my cake. But I see someone stand before me...

Eric! He's grinning at not a sweet friendly grin a evil sinister grin! 'You made me drop my cake!' I scream at him. He looks shocked at the words that just escaped my mouth but I don't care I was more worried about cake then him! 'Really! He taps Peter on the shoulder and tells him to get a new slice of cake !yay! Peter paces Eric the plate and Eric paces me the plate! 'Thank you!' I say smiling at my cake. 'Now can I go?'

'Nope, sorry' Eric says

'Oh, really' i finish my cake really fast and say 'what do you want!'

'You, I want you!'

I snigger but then I realise he's dead serious! 'No way!' I say giving him evils.

Peter and Drew hold me down and Eric laughs and moves closer. 'I always get what I want!' Then he smashes his lips to mine but I don't kiss back! Never would i ever kiss back!

He stops and he looks at me disappointed. Then drifts his hands up to my waist and then I cracked!

'YOU MOTHER FUCKER, DONT F-ING TOUCH ME! I yell then grab his hands and twist then behind his back! I kick him to the ground and sit on him punching him over and over in the face, i see his blood splatter at my face then i realise he's out cold. I get up and start smiling. Everyone is looking at us but I don't care one bit. I walk back to the table I was before only to be glared at by my friend...

'What the fuck happened!'Christiana yelled

'Eric!'i say still grinning when I wipe his blood of my split of then look at me in shock that I could beat up one of the strongest boys in the school without being unconscious.

'Wow, remind me never to mess with Tris again!' Uriah States and they all agree

'Wait wouldn't Eric beat the shit out of you, not you beat the shit out of him?' Will says.

'Well...i just cracked after he flipping kissed me and touched me! I was about to puke in his mouth!' I say laughing at my last words

'WOW WOW WOW ERIC KISSED YOU!' Zeke yells

'Ya!'i say in disgust

'We're so sorry Tris, you know what to say were super sorry lets go to my house at 5pm for a game of truth and dare!'Uriah says

'OK' we all yell at the same time but then the bell goes and I have history, algebra and physics!

After 3 shifty lessons school is over and I'm going to to my car when Christian runs up to me and states 'Ok lady, we are going to a partay with the gang and that means you have to look Spectacular for a little dude' she says holding up four fingers. I roll my eyes and open my passenger door for her to get in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, My upside down life :(

Me and Christian walk into my house and pounce into the kitchen. 'Want anything to eat?'I say sweetly.

'Nope, lets just get us ready for da party!' She says with a evil fashion death smile...

I gulp and follow her up to 'my' room but she treats it like it's hers! She sits me down on my bed and she shuffles threw my closet yelling funny comments at my clothes then throwing everywhere!

'NEVER,NOPE,REALLY?,UGLY,TO DULL,SO LONG,TOO BAGGY! Christiana yells 'ok i know your not the flashy type but really it's just all black or really really really dark grey. Are you batman or somin?'

'No but I love my clothes!' I say getting up and walk to my drawers and pull out a dress I bought for a date that never happened. 'Umm, Chrissy, I have this one dress that I think will work' i say holding the dress up!

Its a violet purple with a sweet heart neck line, strapless with a black belt around it that has a bow at the back, it has a criss cross tie up at the back. **'Omg,** Tris when did you get this!' Christiana literally yells

I sigh and say ' For Al, like before we cheated on me and stuff...'i say for once not getting tears in my eyes.

'Im sorry darling, but that dress is too good for him maybe like 'four' times better!' She says putting quotes around four. She pushes me into the bathroom telling me to pour myself in it. I do as told or I might get clawed to death...

I walk out shyly looking down at my bare feet that curl at my toes. I look up to see Christiana jaw dropped. I laugh a little and she just gasps and complements me! I felt petty not just a athlete trapped in a 12 year old body.

After Chrissy done my make up, made my hair with lose curls, forced me in 3 inch heels that had studs at the back and accessorised me with a Penny necklace, black pear bracelet and cardigan plus she said that I had to wear shorts under my dress for some reason she doesn't want me to take of my dress or nickers, whatever that means? After I was done Christians wore the clothes she had with her. Extra short shorts and a black vest with a lace top with tears in it and 6 inch high heels! Like wow!

We both settle in my car and drive to Uriah's, once we get to the door all the lights are off and its dead silent. I suddenly get scared and I can she Christians face is flushed. We knock at the door but it just swings open. I start to panic and mentally prepare myself to see a dead person but when I walk it i hear a faint scream and i no longer see Christian...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, My upside down life :(

We knock at the door but it just swings open. I start to panic and mentally prepare myself to see a dead person but when I walk it i hear a faint scream and i no longer see Christian...

I walk in a bit more and feel to hands on my shoulder pulling me away. I scream then kick back with my heels."OWWW!" The person yells. It sounds like. Uriah.

"Uriah, is that you!?" I say with confused

"Oh man you ruined it didn't you Uriah!" Someone else yells but it sounds like Zeke. Then the lights go on and I see all my friends with mischievous smirks on there faces, even Chrissy.

"Chrissy where you in on this!" I say angry

" maybe" she says with a puppy eyes. I start to laugh at the thought of me being kidnapped it would never happen, right?

After all the confusion passes we all sit in a circle then I realise they all sit in couples and people they fancy... I feel kinda awkward then Four sits next to me and he just smiles. I smile back and I look at Christiana who just winks at me. I roll my eyes.

" Ok, if you do not want to do a dare or answer a truth you will have to take of a piece of clothes, shoes and socks don't count nor accessories. If you at you underwear or bra for girls you may kiss the person you hate most." Uriah says

We all agree and Zeke starts. "Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm, Dare!" Will replies

" I dare you too... Take off all your clothes but boxers and run outdoor yelling 'IM NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!" Uriah shoots with a mad smile

"Fine!" Will shoots back rolling his eyes. We all stand at the door step and watch. A couple of people laugh and some look at him in disgust but most just walk away ignoring him.

After her finished and put his clothes back on he says "Tris, truth or dare?"

I don't want to be called a 'pansycake' by Uriah and i like to be dauntless so I say "dare!"

"Perfect, I dare you too..." His eyes are full of pure evil but then he says " have seven minutes in heaven with FOUR!"

I blush but hide it. I think for a while. Then stand up i nod. Four smirks in the corner of my eye and he follows me upstairs into a spare bedroom. I open the door and look at ground shyly. " we don't have too you know..." Four says. I look at him shocked but to be honest i like him so i don't really care if I do this.

"I mean I guess you might not li-" he starts but then i smash my lips to his. He's shocked at first but then he kisses back, i swing my arms around his neck and his hands grasp my waist, slowly his hands start to travel down to my butt.

I smile into the kiss and he licks the bottom of my lip begging to entrance, i grant it. He squeezes my butt and i wrap my legs around his waist. Our tongues have a little battle and then the door swings open but neither of us break apart. I start to play with his hair. "Ahem, you can stop now guys" Christiana yells. I hear giggles and laughs from outside the door. I slowly break apart, breathless and I see Four is too.

We both smile at each other then we here all the laughs and frantically Uriah rolling on the ground laughing.

" Wow guys, it looked as if you were enjoying that, ALOT!" Zeke states. Blush like crazy and push past all of them and back downstairs. After a couple of minutes they join me. Four sits next to me making me feel uncomfortable...


	6. Chapter 6

I try and avoid eye contact so I just looked down and wait for all of them to settle down. "Ummm, Uriah, truth or dare?" I say. "DARE, I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!" he yells, I just roll my eyes. "I dare you to strip in that room, till you're boxers while Marlene is watching!" I say pointing to the bathroom. He nods and pulls a blushing Marlene with him. After a couple of seconds I hear a loud moan, so did the others because they start laughing, I get up and burst in the room! I scream from what I saw and run out the house still screaming! THEY WHERE HAVING FULL ON 'IT'.I puke on the ground and Zeke comes running out the house and when he sees me puke he calls all the others to watch well except Uriah and Marlene as their busy... "FUCK, WHAT DID YOU SEE!" says Lynn, "THEY WHERE HAVING 'IT'!"I say after finishing puking. I walk back in the house and say sorry for puking on your porch to Zeke and grab my sweatshirt.

I start to walk when Four approaches me. "Hey, lemmi' drop you home, it's pretty chilly." He says kindly. I smile from how he cares about me. I nod my head and we walk to his pick-up truck in silence. He opens the door for me, Gentleman much? I say thank you and hop in, seconds later he's in the drivers seat starting the engine. I put on the radio and 'The Phoniex' I just can't resist, i love this song! I start to hum, then tap my foot, then sing;

Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
>Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground<br>We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
>Setting fire to the sky<br>Here, here comes this rising tide so come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
>Silver clouds with grey lining<p>

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
>One maniac at a time we will take it back<br>Time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
>Dance alone to the beat of your heart<p>

Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
>Wearing all-vintage misery<br>No, I think it looked a little better on me  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys in scraps  
>Scrap metal the tanks<br>Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks  
>Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks<br>"You broke our spirits," says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
>One maniac at a time we will take it back<br>Time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
>Dance alone to the beat of your heart<p>

Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
>Wearing all-vintage misery<br>No, I think it looked a little better on me  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

The war is won before it's begun  
>Release the doves<br>Surrender love  
>X4<p>

Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel  
>Like our time is running out<br>I'm gonna change you like a remix  
>Wearing all-vintage misery<br>No, I think it looked a little better on me  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel  
>Like our time is running out<br>I'm going to change you like a remix  
>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix<p>

Put on your war paint

Once I stop, Four looks at me with that look that says 'what the fuck!' I start to blush and say "Was I really that bad, I'm sorry if your permentaly deaf..." "What the, TRIS YOU WHERE SO GOOD!" he says. I blush and mumble a "thank you". I point to my street and he turn in, I then point to my house. He parks outside, and opens my door for me. I smile and hop out, being this gentleman self he walks me to the door. We are facing each other and I kiss his cheek and say "goodnight Four." Then open the door and walk in and run up to my room. I can believe I just kissed his cheek, he probably thinks I'm some freak! I had to ruin our friendship or whatever we had...


End file.
